


Secret Santa!

by KikoRush96



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Confessions, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, I know this is late but it was longer than expected, Jealous!Aang (minor), POV Zuko (Avatar), Protective!Sokka, Secret Santa, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: The Gaang host a Secret Santa at the Fire Nation Palace, run by Avatar Aang.What could go wrong?





	Secret Santa!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (very late) Christmas, Zutarians! I bring you a fluffy little story inspired by the holiday season. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it and had a wonderful holiday with your families and friends!

“So...what are the rules again?” Toph groaned in exasperation, missing the sharp look Katara shot her (out of habit) because, you know, blindness. Aang ignored them and patiently explained for the sixth time how the tradition worked. 

“Each person will draw a name from this basket. Whoever’s name you draw, you have to get them a present and then we’ll all gather back here for the festival and exchange the gifts. I’m sure you’ve heard of such a thing, Lord Zuko? I mean, didn’t you learn about all the customs of other nations here?” The Fire Lord shifted awkwardly, flickering his eyes away from the curious gray eyes and towards a window that showed the darkening sky and twinkling lights of the city below. Sure, there were basics covered in school, but during his time in school, his father ran everything, so he was sure it had been tampered with and changed to make the Fire Nation seem better.

He didn’t remember learning about any customs of other nations, actually.

“My father wasn’t...he didn’t think we needed to learn such things. We just learned about Fire Nation customs and why we were the best nation.” He scratched his fingers along the prickling hairs on his chin, wondering absently if he should shave tomorrow or not. Aang opened his mouth, probably to ask something else, but Katara finally spoke, setting down her tea and addressing the Airbender.

“None of that matters, Aang. The past is the past.” As she said the last part, her blue eyes flickered to Zuko’s, sparkling with warmth. The Fire Lord cast his eyes back towards the window, praying the night would call them away soon. Usually he loved hanging out with his new friends, the terrors of war far behind them as he did his best to navigate the peace meetings and work with leaders of the other nations, but he was so drained from his busy day that he was counting the minutes until he could crash into bed.

“Great! So I have all the names in this basket. Katara, you pick first!” The sound of a snort was muffled as the waterbender stood slowly and walked up to the Airbender. As she approached, his voice rang out once again.

“Remember; you can’t share the name you get on your slip, and if you draw yourself then you have to draw again.” Katara nodded, though Zuko knew he wasn’t talking to her really. The pretty bender carefully drew a slip from the basket, ignoring the piercing gaze Aang was offering her in favor of reading her slip and smiling softly.

“Sokka.” This continued until finally Aang got to Zuko. The Fire Lord rose slowly, muscles and joints protesting after sitting so long, and walked up to Aang. Rather than feeling light-hearted like Zuko figured it should feel like, it felt like a religious service, which made Zuko all the more uncomfortable.

“Why does this feel like I’m coming to you for a blessing over my reign as Fire Lord instead of a name of one of my friends?” Aang laughed boyishly, grin wider than he’d seen in the time he had known the boy, and the Avatar’s shoulders shrugged.

“Dunno, Zuko. Guess because you’re so serious?” Zuko shrugged back, reaching his hand into the basket and taking the second to last slip left into his hand and turning back to sit in his seat. He would read it in his room, where he could be alone.

“Great! Now, we’ll meet back here the night of the Fire Light Festival and exchange the gifts before the fireworks.” Everyone nodded, excited glances shifting between each person as they thought over the name they had received. Zuko didn’t know his yet, but even he felt excitement buzzing through his veins. 

“And we could go to town and check out the sights before so!” Katara rolled her eyes at her brother’s idea, blue eyes narrowing at him and hands on her hips.

“You just want to go get the festival food. I’m sure Zuko doesn’t want his Nation flocking him all day long. We can just eat here, Sokka.” Five pairs of eyes fell to him as she finished speaking, seeking his comment. While Katara was right, he would be the main attraction at the festival if he stepped out of the Palace, and he hated that more than anything, he knew how much his friends wanted to experience new things, and it wouldn’t be right to keep them from that.

“I don’t mind if you guys go to town that day. I probably shouldn’t because I don’t want to take away from my people’s fun, but I don’t want you to feel like you all have to stay here and entertain me.” Sokka shot his sister a triumphant look before leaning over to whisper in his girlfriend, Suki’s, ear excitedly. Toph shouted something vulgar at Aang for seemingly no reason, but Zuko was distracted by Katara’s intense gaze. She got up from her seat near Aang and settled next to him, lips shifted down into a slight frown.

“Zuko-“ He lifted a hand, asking for permission to speak first, and the waterbender surprisingly stopped speaking, teeth nipping at her lip.

“Before you try to convince me to come with you guys, or tell me no one will leave me that day, I want you to really think about it. You know I can’t go out there during a festival without guards and making a scene, and you know that they want to be able to go into town and enjoy the festivities. So just, don’t try to talk me into anything or comfort me. It’s fine.” The pretty bender huffed at him, clearly annoyed, but was apparently unable to argue with him for once.

“I just want you to feel part of the group, Zuko. I know that even now, after all this time, you feel like an outsider. We all care about you and want you to hang out with us, which is why we come here to see you.” He nodded, placing a hand gently on her arm before rising to bid everyone goodnight. It was still a bit early, but he was eager to get to his room and see the person he had to pick a gift out for.

“I just wanted to say thank you all for coming. You are the best friends I’ve ever had; well, you’re the only friends I’ve ever had. I wish I could stay longer, but I’m exhausted so I’m going to retire for the night. Good evening, everyone. Sleep well.” He bowed, feeling their eyes pricking his skin and practically tasting their awkwardness, and turned to leave the lounge room. The chatter picked up again as he walked away, his heart dropping a little as he wondered why they even bothered with him. Before his mind could take a dark turn, his ears picked up the light tapping of boots on the hard floors of the hallway. He cautiously turned, ready to fall into his bending stance, but froze when he saw Katara following after him. Curious, he paused to let her catch up.

“Sorry....I wanted to....walk you to....your room.” She gasped out between heavy breaths, hands on her hips as she sucked in deep breaths. Zuko wanted to tease her about sneaking extra snacks from the kitchen and lazing about the Palace like a proper Queen, but the last thought froze his words in heir tracks. 

“So you bolted down the Fire Palace hallway after me? Geeze, Katara.” She smiled up at him after finally catching her breath, crossing her arms and arching her brow at him.

“I do what I have to for those I care about. Figured you knew that by now, Lord Zuko.” He winced at the use of his title, wishing his friends would stop calling him that. He was just Zuko with them before; why did that suddenly have to change?

“Well, I’m almost to my chamber now, so I guess I’ll say goodnight here.” They had finally made it to the royal wing, and Zuko was falling asleep on his feet. He was also itching to read the slip in his hand. As if reading his mind, Katara scrunched up her face in thought and hummed.

“You know, I don’t remember you reading your slip at the little get together we had. Any particular reason?” Zuko yawned, trying to cover it with his sleeves so as not to appear rude, but Katara only rolled her eyes playfully and nudged him. 

“Okay okay. I wanted to read it when I was alone in case my face gave anything away. As Fire Lord, I’ve gotten much better at hiding my feelings, but amongst friends, I have my guard down more than with sages and political leaders. This is important to Aang, and to you all, and I didn’t want to mess it up.” Katara sighed softly at him, blue eyes flashing with concern and affection, two things Zuko probably wouldn’t get used to seeing directed at him. Still, he nearly bristled at the reaction she gave, having to shove down an annoyed snort so he wouldn’t hurt her feelings. She was Katara after all; she cared for everyone she met on an extremely deep level.

She wouldn’t appreciate his masculine pride rearing its head.

“Oh Zuko, it’s only a fun game! But I respect your wishes, so I’ll leave you alone now. See you in the morning?” The last bit came out as a question, so Zuko nodded, even offering a smile to make sure she knew everything was good between them. He was just being stubborn, slightly insecure, Zuko at the moment. 

“Thanks Katara. And yes, I’ll see you at breakfast. Good night.”

-

Two weeks later and it was time for the festival. Zuko had struggled find the perfect gift for his secret santa, scouring the nation for just the right thing to get them. He wasn’t sure if there was a price limit to the gift they gave, but he figured his friends would appreciate his efforts nevertheless. He’d put much thought into his gift, abandoning the markets in favor of having something personal made. It carried a lot of memories, at least for him, and he hoped his recipient would cherish it as much as he did.

In two hours, his friends would arrive from town, where the festival activities were being held, and exchange presents. He wondered who had drawn his name, if they were ecstatic about drawing him, or if they’d groaned and regretted playing the silly game. Zuko paced the hallway in front of the lounge area, not so patiently waiting for the arrival of his friends so they could get this over with and he could go to bed. He loved the Gaang, and cherished their friendships greatly, but he wasn’t used to these sorts of activities, wasn’t used to gifts and friendship and bonding. 

It was weird to him.

He halted his pacing as voices began to drift towards him, hard to make out but most certainly Sokka and Aang. He sighed in relief as the group padded into view, though he startled at the flash of pink he saw mingled with them. What was Ty Lee doing there?

“Zuko! Man you should have been there! I’ve never seen anything quite like it. Food and dancers and fire, lots and lots of fire! And there was laughing and dancing and kids running around and-“

“Sokka, enough! I’m sure Zuko would rather not hear about that right now. Just calm down.” Zuko felt his lip twitch up at the forlorn look Sokka sported at his sister’s words, though he lit up again in a flash and began whispering to Toph, who rolled her eyes but laughed quietly. Zuko noticed Ty Lee and Aang, towards the back of the group, talking intently with each other, faces very serious, which concerned Zuko. When were Ty Lee and Aang anything other than smiling laughing troublemakers?

“The festival sounds amazing, Sokka. Now before we go in, does anyone want anything to drink or eat? And Ty Lee, it’s lovely to see you.” Sokka’s eyes lit up again and Ty Lee flickered her gaze over to him before shifting back to Aang. No one seemed to need anything, so he motioned them into the sitting room and asked one of the servants to please bring a water for him.

Everyone settled, Aang stood before the group with sparkling eyes and a bright smile, much more familiar to Zuko than the look he’d sported earlier. He wondered, briefly, what Ty Lee and Aang had been discussing. Knowing Ty Lee, he’d find out soon enough. 

“Greetings, friends! Tonight is a celebration of peace and rebirth. The Fire Nation has risen from the ashes and prospered greatly, as have the other nations! It makes my heart so happy to see peoples of different nations come together. Tonight, we also celebrate our friendships, for without that we would not have been able to see the world at peace. We honor Fire Lord Zuko’s reign, and the many tribulations he has faced so soon as leader of the Fire Nation. We’ll always support you, Zuko!” Aang’s words had everyone looking at him, Zuko ducking his head under the attention and kind words. He loved each of his friends so dearly, he couldn’t believe he’d started out as an enemy of theirs bent on securing the Avatar.

Fate had a funny way of surprising you.

“In celebration of our friendship, I’d like to start the gift exchange! Who would like to go first?” Eyes shifted from person to person until Toph rose from her seat. Aang nodded to her, despite her inability to see such an action, and sat down as she made her way over to Suki. Zuko was surprised to see that the young earthbender looked nervous, shifting the gift between her hands before thrusting it out to the Kyoshi Warrior. Suki looked at the gift and then the girl’s face before gently taking it from her grip. She unwrapped it carefully, eyes wide with excitement despite her delicate touch and patient movement. Toph fidgeted for a second before huffing.

“I’m not sure if you’ll like it since we’re not that close, but I made it myself and I took a lot of care so be careful with it.” Zuko leaned forward a bit to see what it was, and felt his mouth drop open the same moment Suki’s did when he saw the gift.

Toph has made Suki a really nice pair of war fans, though these were decorated elaborately and probably more for hanging than for practical use. Suki held them up as if they were fragile before dropping them back into the wrappings and pulling Toph into a hug.

“They’re beautiful! Thank you!!!” Toph pushed her off, grumbling about too much affection, though Zuko could see how pleased she was that Suki liked her gift. So Zuko wasn’t the only one who went for handmade? Good. He hated being singled out.

“Okay Suki, your turn.” The pretty warrior stood, present clasped between her hands as she nervously hit her lip. She walked over to Aang and presented her gift, delighting the young monk.

“Oh you got me? Awesome!” He tore into the gift, not caring about anything other than what lay beneath the wrappings. Suki laced her fingers together as she stood before Aang, seemingly nervous but excited all at once. Zuko felt himself relax considerably, the knowledge of his friends nervousness over gift giving easing his worries. If they were anxious, then it was okay that he was too.

“Wow! An Avatar Kyoshi figurine! This is amazing!” Suki shuffled her feet, though her face was all smooth confidence and joy.

“I was wandering through the market on Kyoshi, thinking of possible gifts for the Avatar, when I saw a stall selling these handmade Kyoshi figures. They’re made from a rare stone only found on our island, and polished with rich oils. I figured you would like it as soon as I saw it!” Aang leaped up and hugged Suki, eyes glowing as he looked from her to the mini-Kyoshi in his hands. After a moment of silence, he looked up and around the room. 

“Guess it’s my turn then!” He picked up his gift and leaped over to Sokka, air from his landing billowing the tribe Warrior’s hair and making him arch a brow. Smiling sheepishly, Aang handed the present to Sokka, eyes sparkling in anticipation.

“If this is a joke book, I’m throwing it at your blue arrow!” Aang laughed heartily, not at all offended by Sokka’s teasing words, and watched with great excitement as Sokka unwrapped what was clearly going to be a book. When he finally got a look at it, his eyes widened and he looked over at Aang with shock and joy radiating from his features.

“Do you like it?” The Avatar asked, though he could clearly see Sokka was over the moon. Suki peered over at it curiously, mouth falling open as she read the title.

“Well, do the rest of us get to know or not??” Zuko snorted at the harsh tone Toph used, knowing she was annoyed by her lack of sight and the fact no one stated what the book was. Sokka held it up for everyone to see, and began to explain what it was.

“This book details the history of the Water Tribes, the moon spirit, and other Water Tribe things. Thank you, thank you, Aang! This is GREAT!” The Avatar beamed at him, quickly taking his seat as Sokka gently placed the large leather bound book next to him before rising and striding over to Zuko. Shocked, the Fire Lord could only look up at Sokka blankly as he approached empty handed, looking down at Zuko with a fierce but friendly gaze. 

“When I drew your name, I was discouraged because what could I, Sokka of the Souther Water Tribe, possibly get the guy who lorded over the Fire Nation? Who chased me and my friends around the world for nearly a year, then suddenly flipped sides and helped us defeat his own family. Who turned out to be one of the coolest guys I know. It was hard, and I nearly didn’t have a gift to bring today, but then I thought of it!” Zuko flinched at the mention of his past mistake, though he didn’t regret it so much anymore because it had been part of the journey that led him to his redemption. Zuko then wondered what the warrior could have possibly thought of to get him, knowing that he was one of the hardest people to shop for, even when he had been a kid.

“My gift is not an object I could buy, because you can buy whatever you want - including so much delicious meat! I knew there was one thing you needed, even though you wouldn’t tell us this because of pride or honor or whatever word you use.” He paused to go to the door, opened it, called out into the Palace, and turned back to look at Zuko with sparkling eyes. As Zuko opened his mouth to ask what the hell Sokka was doing shouting out into the hallways, Toph shifted over to him and smirked at Sokka.

“What, you got him a girlfriend? That would be nice so he can knock this restless energy and loneliness I always feel when he’s around.” Zuko gaped at her, embarrassment swooping through his body and flooding his cheeks. A bit of coughing broke out behind him, but he could only focus on the annoyed set to Toph’s jaw.

“Toph, I don’t nee-“

“Save it, Sparky! My feet don’t lie!” Just as he felt an argument brewing, Sokka did some weird jig by the door and giggled. Zuko was seriously worried about his friend.

“Surprise!!! I brought you company!” The hot blush that flared on his cheeks died down when he saw who it was that came through the door. 

“Uncle?” His voice sounded choked, which made sense considering he was feeling insanely emotional just seeing the wise face and kind eyes. That familiar warm laugh melted his icy walls, and the usually composed Fire Lord jumped up like a small child and crashed into Iroh’s open arms, squeezing the man as tightly as his strength would allow. He hated to admit it, but being Fire Lord was not only a daunting task, it was one full of cold loneliness, needing to stay above his advisors and sages to keep their respect. 

“It’s so good to see you, my nephew. I’ve missed your voice back at the tea shop. You need to visit one day; and don’t even try arguing with me. Fire Lords can take a vacation to see their poor uncle in Bo Sing Se!” Zuko nodded vigorously, ignoring the fact that he was being so open and vulnerable in front of people who weren’t family, though he quickly amended that by realizing these people were part of his family. 

“I will, Uncle. I promise I’ll get away more often.” Iroh nodded and turned to the Gaang watching with misty eyes and watery smiles, bowing to them before taking a seat next to Zuko, who could barely take his eyes off his elderly uncle. How did Sokka get him there? How long was he staying? 

“Zuko?” A soft voice snapped his attention away from his uncle, gold eyes flashing to Aang, who was looking at him with all the compassion of thousands of lives lived and passed. Right, his turn. Shakily, he stood, gift in his hand, and shuffled towards Katara, who looked startled that he was coming towards her, even though there was no one else left to go besides her. 

Zuko had felt so many different emotions when he’d unfolded that slip of paper and read the name scrawled there in careful Water Tribe print. Zuko and Katara had become close friends after she forgave him during the war, and grew even closer when he sacrificed his life for her during the battle with Azula. Zuko cherished her friendship more than anyone else’s, and valued her opinion higher than he probably should as Fire Lord. 

What the sages didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

“Anyone else going to say how funny it is that Zuko got Katara, or am I the only one who can see what’s been brewing between them since the big battle?” Stunned silence followed the sharp question from Toph, eyes darting between the two of them with questions practically begging to be uttered. Zuko brushed off their reactions, choosing to focus on getting this over with rather than what a little earthbender with nothing to do was saying.

“Um, I wanted to get you something really nice, but nothing here seemed to be something you’d like, so I had to look harder.” He cleared his throat, feeling his skin prickle under her attentive gaze, shifting under the weight of so many eyes on them.

“I wanted to get you something meaningful, something you’d cherish like you do your mother’s necklace or your Water Tribe tunics. It was hard to find just the right thing, but I found something you’ll hopefully like.” He clamped his mouth shut before he said something embarrassing, handing her the gift and standing before her like a mere servant offering his best gift to his master. Katara, rather than open her gift, kept staring up into his eyes, emotions swirling through the ocean blue irises. Her lip was tucked into her teeth, and her brows were slightly furrowed, but Zuko couldn’t make sense of her body signals when he was too busy beating himself up over his gift. 

For her birthday a few months prior, he’d given her the Souther Water Tribe Waterbending Scrolls, knowing they didn’t belong in the Fire Nation. She’d been so happy, throwing her arms around his shoulders and practically leaping into his arms, squealing in delight. He never dreamed he’d have to compete with that so soon after.

“Katara, are you going to open it?” Suki’s gentle voice seemed to pull Katara from her thoughts, wide eyes dropping to the shoddily wrapped present he’d offered her. He cringed internally at the mess he’d made, though he made sure to control his exterior so he remained calm and confident looking; he was pretty sure it was shining from his eyes how nervous he was, though, like sunlight through his window on a spring morning. 

“Considering you gave me rare waterbending scrolls for my birthday, I’m a little nervous to see what you’ve gotten me...but I’m also incredibly excited!” With that, she tore into the package, nimble fingers demolishing the paper like it was nothing. Everyone leaned forward to see what Zuko had found to give to his friend, and he felt himself blush under the scrutiny.

“Oh Zuko....” He shuffled his feet as she pulled out the intricately woven bracelet, eyes widening as she looked from the jewelry to his face, seemingly too shocked to speak. Suki and Ty Lee cooed, coming to sit next to Katara as she ran her fingers gently over the different colored pieces. 

“I, um, had an old friend of mine put it together since I’m hopeless with something so delicate and complicated.” He motioned to the bits of green amongst the blues, purples, and reds. 

“I had bits of the crystals from the catacomb in the Earth Kingdom weaved in with the beads. I thought maybe it would look good with the other colors.” Katara slipped the bracelet on, sighing when she saw it fit her perfectly. Aang looked at him suspiciously, but Zuko could only focus on the way Katara wouldn’t stop staring at the piece, fingers touching the beads one-by-one.

“I- thank you Zuko. It’s so beautiful!” He wondered if she found it as superficial as the others probably did, but Zuko intended on sharing the special meaning he had behind it with her later on. Those crystals, the colors of the beads, even the little chain he’d had made specifically for his gift, all had a special meaning to him. But he felt he was getting a bit ahead of himself. He bowed slightly to Katara, who was staring at him with admiring eyes, and took his seat back next to Iroh.

“Can I have my present now?!”

-

Hours later and Zuko was feeling content. He’d had snacks and drinks with his friends, sharing bits of news from their travels and funny stories (mostly from Sokka) while waiting for the firework show. Zuko didn’t really avoid Katara, exactly, but he wouldn’t let her trail the conversation to his gift, wanting to save that for after the fireworks. Staring up at the sky, he watched the last bit of explosive color die out, cheers erupting from the city and next to him. Aang seemed the most pleased with the fireworks, clapping and shouting the entire time until his voice was hoarse and his hands were red and slightly swollen.

Zuko watched as the smoke cleared to reveal the twinkling specks of stars in the sky and the ivory swell of the newly full moon, his ears picking up the fading echo of his friends voices as they went inside to prepare for bed. He wasn’t quite ready for sleep yet, his mind following a path filled with bitter memories and sweet discoveries he’d traveled many times before. He often wondered what would happen if he’d changed one bad decision he’d made during the war; if anything would be different.

“Zuko?” He startled against the railing, eyes falling closed as the familiar voice tickled his ears. She had such a lovely voice, soothing when it needed to be, but carrying the force of a tsunami when she was angered. He wondered what she thought of his own voice before banishing the thought in favor of turning to her, lips quirked into a small smile. 

“Hey Katara. Lovely night, isn’t it?” The waterbender watched him carefully, nodding after a moment and turning to face the sky just as he had been before. He let his eyes scan her profile for a moment before casting his eyes back to the moonlit and star-speckled sky. He often wondered what there was beyond their own world, if there was anything at all. He felt so small and insignificant sometimes, and it scared him. 

Perhaps he could talk to his uncle about it over some tea.

“Zuko, about the bracelet. I know you don’t want to talk about it, but I just can’t help but wonder what you were thinking while having it put together; if- if you thought the same things I did while touching it.” She sighed, fingers absently touching the jewelry on her left wrist, eyes unfocused as she stared blankly at the city below. Zuko wanted to share the whole thing, every single thought and memory he’d had while instructing his jeweler on how he wanted the pieces to go, but suddenly he was afraid. 

What if she thought him strange? What if she ran away from him, screaming at the top of her voice how creepy and weird he was? He couldn’t risk losing her, now that he’d gotten a taste of her friendship. 

“It’s just. You said the green, the crystals, were specifically from the Crystal Catacombs, and I know you remember we were both trapped there. That- that mistakes were made that day below the Earth Kingdom.” She sighed again, this time taking his right hand gently in her left and turning towards him, eyes full of sorrow and uncertainty. He swallowed thickly, unsure of anything in that moment other than that he knew he didn’t want her to let go of his hand. Ever.

Shaking that thought off, he squeezed her hand gently, hoping to reassure her with a small smile tacked on the end, but her face only darkened. With a glance at her bracelet, she tightened her grip on his hand and closed her eyes for a second.

“While I was admiring the gorgeous bracelet, the delicate chain and the colorful beads separated by bits of glowing green crystal, I couldn’t help but wonder if..if you haven’t forgiven yourself for what you did back then. I know you regret what transpired beneath the earth, but it was for the best in the end. You had to see home was not with your father and sister, watching the war rage on while eating rich food and wearing fine silks. You knew your destiny, and that’s what matters. You proved yourself to us over and over again, and now we’re here for you. We’ve all forgiven you for your decisions during the war, so why can’t you?” Zuko looked away from her pleading eyes, letting his gaze sweep over the blanket of darkness falling on his sleeping city. She was right about many things; he had made many mistakes, and betraying team avatar that day was his second greatest regret, only after abandoning his uncle the same day. But he’d found himself thanks to that, so he’d forgiven himself ages ago. He knew it had been for the good of his development and understanding of himself. 

He had to see his old life and understand it wasn’t what he truly wanted and needed.

So no, he was not still blaming himself for what happened that fateful day. But that’s where it got awkward. Katara was his best friend, the first one to trust him and the only one he pursued in seeking forgiveness. She was there for him when he faced his uncle, there when he battled his sister, and there when he accepted the crown. She meant so much to him, and after much thinking and reflecting, he had realized it had started in those catacombs. The feelings of deep admiration and affection for the fierce waterbender went beyond friendship, he’d realized.

He had fallen for her, the Avatar’s chosen girl. And while he figured Katara should have a choice in the matter, he didn’t think she’d honestly choose him over Avatar Aang anyway. He’d done so much to her personally, and his nation had taken away so much from her, he figured there was no way she could care for him the way he’d found himself caring for her. It just didn’t make sense.

He knew, standing there with her, that he couldn’t divulge his secret to her. There was too much at stake for him, and for the world, so he only ran a finger over the bracelet before looking into her eyes. 

“Zuko? Are you okay?” He nodded slowly, smiling one of his rare real smiles just for her, before pulling away carefully. She looked confused, brows scrunched together and lips turned down into a frown.

“Yeah, I’m good. Look, you don’t have to worry about me blaming myself anymore. I know what happened had to be done for the good of everyone, though I wish it hadn’t nearly killed Aang, and I’ve let it go. I do, however, want to thank you, Katara, because without you, I wouldn’t be half the person I am today. Well, technically, I wouldn’t be here at all, so...” she giggled at that, though her eyes still shone with concern. She moved closer again, fingers idly tracing along the smooth stone railing while she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Zuko braced himself for an argument, for Katara to gently reprimand him and remind him of all the good he’d done, but he was in for a shock when she stayed silent, only inching a tiny bit closer, eyes still trained on his face.

“Zuko...” He suddenly felt trapped, instincts telling him to flee from her, but those eyes were brimming with so much emotion he couldn’t do it. He stayed stone still, letting her breech the last bit of reasonable room between them and creep into his personal space. A stiff breeze tugged at her hair, and she fixed it yet again.

“I’m glad you’ve realized your past mistakes don’t have to stick with you. You always seemed so weighed down, I was afraid you’d never break free.” She hovered next to him for a second longer and then drew slightly away, eyes cast towards the dark city below.

“How long do you plan on sitting out here, Zuko? You might catch a cold, and then I’ll have to nurse you back to health.” The Fire Lord rolled his eyes, though his lips tugged up into a stubborn smile as Katara reached up and brushed some hair away from his eyes. She seemed to be lingering, but he couldn’t find a single reason why she would be, other than maybe to make sure he went to bed at a decent time. She was lovingly called mom-tara by the Gaang, and for good reason.

“Okay, mom-tara. I’ll go to my bed now. Are you going to tuck me in and read me a story too?” She laughed softly, everything about her warm and inviting, and Zuko was having a hard time resisting those feelings he’d decided to shove down in favor of peace and self-preservation. She leaned against the railing facing towards him, a smidge closer to him than she’d been before, and looked up at him with affection glowing from every pore of her being. Zuko reveled in it, wishing everyone he was friends with made him feel so cared for. Gently flipping that waterfall of hair back behind her shoulder, she tilted her head and fixed him with a look he couldn’t read.

“Is that an invitation, Fire Lord Zuko?” Though her voice was heavy in teasing, Zuko was experienced enough to catch the hint something akin to flirting in her tone, though he instantly squashed that because someone like Katara, who was brave, smart, fiercely protective, passionate, not to mention beautiful, would never flirt with someone like Zuko, especially given their history. 

The history he was supposed to be over. And was, for the most part.

Slightly embarrassed and caught off guard, he scratched at the back of his head, eyes shifting back over the city below and then the warm glow of the Palace behind him. What was a proper friendly response? He had no training in this weird realm of friendship with a girl, save for his sister, and that was nothing like this.

“Erm, no? I mean! Not that I wouldn’t appreciate that... I mean, you’re a great friend. It’s just, it might be weird. Wait, that’s not what I meant. I-“ He stopped when she rolled her eyes at him, though she was smiling at him sweetly, and had pressed a finger to his rambling lips. 

“Zuko, relax. I was only teasing you. It’s okay. Let’s just get you to bed now, okay?” He sighed softly, shrugging his shoulders and turning to follow her back inside. Maybe she was right; maybe some sleep would help. He expected her to drop him off at his door and continue on, his instincts telling him it was pretty late already, but she stayed with him as he hesitated by the door.

Did he invite her in? Say goodnight and go in himself? Totally ignore her and block everything and everyone out?

“Um, this is me.” Smooth, Zuko. Smooth. Katara only nodded, hands absently fiddling with her bracelet as she seemed to stare off into space, eyes unfocused and lips in a slight frown. Nothing left to say or do, and exhaustion starting to drag him down, he began to push his door open, looking back at the waterbender just in case she was going to address him.

It was after he was already in his room, hand on the door handle and sleepy eyes giving Katara a final look to see if she needed something, that she moved, stepping forward towards him and laying her hand on the rich wood of his door. She looked confused momentarily, as if she hadn’t meant to do that, but he didn’t question her, instead waiting for her to do or say something else. Usually he wasn’t so patient when he was tired, shouting at whoever was bothering him to let him sleep, but obviously she was different.

Plus, this was only the second time she’d ever escorted him to his room, and it was the first time she had ever gotten a look inside, and he kind of liked that. As much as he shouldn’t, he wanted her to go in and never go back out. It was despicable of him, but he was only human after all.

“You have a lovely room, Zuko. Every room in this place is nice, but yours is just so elegant and rich.” Zuko nodded, face warming as she looked past him into his bedroom, wishing he’d added some personal touches to it to make it more inviting. Perhaps he’d have his stuff from his old room moved into it tomorrow.

“Thank you. It’s a little empty right now since I’ve been busy, but maybe I’ll move some of my stuff into it tomorrow. Give it some touches of me.” She nodded, asking permission with her eyes to enter his domain. Feeling a little self-conscious and shy, he waved her. The room was dark, save for the glow of moonlight through his window, so while she looked around, he lit the lanterns in his room before stripping off his thick Fire Lord robe and pulling on his lighter silk night coat. He’d change into his sleeping clothes after his guest left.

“Everything is so....red. That sounded silly, forgive me. We are in the Fire Nation, after all.” Zuko hummed his agreement, wondering if there were any servants in the hall so he could ask for some tea. Katara seemed like she was going to be staying longer than a minute, and tea always eased his mind before bed.

“It’s fine. Sometimes I get sick of all the red. Maybe I’ll make a decree that there needs to be some more colors in the Fire Nation!” They both laughed at his ridiculousness, the sound filling the room and making it feel warmer and less empty and foreboding. Katara had moved over to his tall window that looked over the Palace courtyard where the turtleduck pond was. Her fingers lightly held the silk drapes (also a shade of red) and she sighed happily at the moonlight spilling over her features, reminding Zuko that she was someone who thrived under the moonlight. He wondered how it felt for her, standing in the light of the full moon; if she felt as powerful as he always did when he stood in the sun.

Maybe he could ask her, seeing as she was right there, but he didn’t really want to spoil the moment. 

“The pond looks so beautiful in the moonlight. Have you ever seen it like this? You know, I never used to think something so beautiful could be in a place I had seen as so evil and heartless.” Zuko flinched, wondering how long people who weren’t personal friends of his would think that of the Fire Nation. He knew it would take hard work and time to heal the wound his father and grandfather had left on the world.

At least it would heal, he thought bitterly as he touched his scar.

“It’s amazing what unexpected things you can find in places you would never think to look. I bet you’d never think it, but in the Southern Water Tribe, the sunsets are amazing, especially when reflected off the endless waters around our home. And the sunlight glitters so beautifully off the ice and snow.” He waited to see if she would say anything else, glancing at her from his place on his bed, before threading his fingers through his hair.

“Do you miss your home?” He felt like slapping himself over the head for the stupid question, wanting to take it back the second it left his mouth. Of course she missed her home.

“Actually, not as much as I thought I would. I really like it here, if I’m being honest.” Why warmth was spreading through his chest at her words, he’d never admit, but hearing her speak so warmly of his home, the same nation that took so much from her, well, it was just nice to hear. He got up from his bed and walked over to where she still stood looking out over the courtyard, gazing over her head at the beautiful scene below.

“It does look quite nice in the moonlight. I’ve never seen it under anything other than the sun, and that was a long time ago.” She jumped a little at his words, eyes flicking up to meet his for a moment before falling back to the view below. He wondered if she’d gone down there yet, maybe moved the water with flowing movements like he’d seen during his short time with the group during the war. Wondered if she’d seen the turtleducks that lived there, maybe swirled the water for them to play in.

“Do you want to go down there? No one would bother us, and I kind of want to see it up close in the moonlight.” He wasn’t sure what to expect, maybe for her to kindly remind him that it was late and that he was way out of his element taking a liking to her (not that she knew that he liked her), but shining hopeful blue eyes and a small smile were not at all what he expected.

“Could we? It wouldn’t be too much? It’s just- it’s so beautiful in the silver light.” She shook her head slightly, eyes falling to the floor suddenly and fingers fiddling with the bracelet again.

“Sorry, I know you have to go to sleep now. Unlike me, you have a nation to run. I’ll go down tomorrow with Ty Lee and look.” She pulled away from the window, and from him, and slowly paced towards the door. He didn’t want to lose that feeling in his chest, or the moment they were having, so he followed her, putting out the lanterns as he went. After grabbing his thicker robe, he followed her out his door, smiling when she turned to look at him in surprise.’

“No it’s fine, Katara. Honest. Besides, I invited you. Now, let’s get going. It won’t take too long, and I won’t be able to sleep yet anyway.” He moved passed her, not waiting to see if she followed as he made his way to a stairwell tucked away in a corner of the hall, pausing at the doorway only to see if Katara had seen which way he’d gone. Once he saw she was close behind him, eyes burning in excitement and anticipation, he led the way down the stairs, through a few hallways, and out a side door that led to the courtyard. Once there, he paused to soak in the sight before him, everything bathed in a silvery glow he never really appreciated before.

“Wow! It looks so beautiful, Zuko!” He couldn’t agree more. He moved forward, motioning for her to follow him, and led the way to the willow and stone right next to the pond, where he’d sat with his mother all those years ago and fed the turtleducks. He really missed her presence, her voice, her warm gold eyes, and felt guilt churn in his stomach at the fact that Katara would never see her mother again.

At least he knew his mother was still alive.

“Come, Zuko. Let’s sit here! I can’t believe you own this little piece of paradise; that you can come here whenever you want and sit by the water. I never thought something like this would be in the Fire Nation.” She tugged his hand a little, leading him to the stone he’d sat with his mother, and pulling him down next to her. He settled a respectable distance away from her, in case someone should spot them, but she only scooted closer, hand still in his, and looked out over the water.

“What? Did you think we didn’t have water? Grass? Life? That we only survived on fire and soot?” He’d meant to be teasing her, knowing that she didn’t really think that, but he caught her wincing at his words, eyes falling to their feet curled near the waters edge. He went to apologize for his inappropriate timing, but she spoke first.

“I- I’m sorry for saying that about your home. It’s just- for so long I saw the Fire Nation as a heartless enemy, the nation that raged war on the world and killed innocent people just for fun. I know it’s not true, and that there are some decent people here, but it still strikes me funny when I find such beautiful gems in the place I once was afraid of; the place I hated with every fiber of my being. But I learned a while ago that beautiful things can be born from fire, and I should know better than to think so narrowly of a nation of innocent people. I apologize for my insensitive comment. Your nation, your home, your people...they’re so wonderful.” She paused, turning to face him more fully, and swept a thumb over the back of his hand. 

“You’re quite wonderful too, Lord Zuko.” She turned away quickly, missing the way his mouth fell open and his eyes bugged out a little at her. Struck dumb by her heartfelt words, he followed her lead and looked out over the pond, lost in his thoughts.

“You ready to go back in, Master Katara?” He asked, using her formal title in a bit of a teasing way he was still getting used to. The waterbender, however, seemed to be completely unaware of his words, or his presence, gaze unfocused as she stared out over the water. When he asked her again, she blinked and turned to him, a small smile budding on her face. She didn’t let his hand go, and he wondered about that for a beat before shaking it off and rising from the boulder, stretching his stiff muscles and shaking his loose hair, waiting for her to rise with him.

“Hey, maybe if we hurry, we can sneak into the kitchen and snag some chocolate. What do you think?” He felt silly suggesting such a thing, considering he was the Fire Lord and she was Master Katara, a war hero and Aang’s soon-to-be girlfriend, but he was getting anxious under her glowing blue eyes, looking nearly unearthly under the light of the moon. He tugged her to her feet, careful to keep a respectful distance, and tried to escort her back into the Palace, wondering if maybe she needed to get to her room and sleep. 

“Wait. Can I bend? Just for a moment? The moon being full keeps me awake anyway, so I might as well try to get some energy out. Do you mind?” He kicked himself for being so boneheaded; of course she needed to bend! When the sun was out, especially at its highest, he felt energy buzz under his skin, and couldn’t relax until he’d bent out some flames. He should have known she’d want to do the same with her element.

“Be my guest! You’re allowed to come here any time, by the way. I don’t mind if you all explore my home. Just please don’t let Toph and Aang ruin the courtyards or the garden.” Katara brightened considerably at his words, twirling around and colliding into him a bit thanks to their still linked hands, and pulled away to bend a stream of water into the air, a look of pure joy on her pretty face.

“Don’t worry, Zuko. I won’t let them destroy your home. In fact, maybe we’ll fly to somewhere people don’t live and let them get some energy out. It’s been hard for those two, keeping themselves busy in the Palace. They’re young, and bound to get into trouble.” Zuko marveled at the way she spoke about the two youngest members of the group, so much responsibility and maturity in her voice, even though she was only two years older than Aang. He wondered about her life, having to grow up so soon, and felt another pant of guilt when he realized it was his nation’s fault.

“That sounds good.” He watched her try out different poses and styles, swirling water through the air, one stream even winding around him playfully. After a while, his eyes began to start drooping since it was so late, and firebenders were never night people. He stubbornly fought off the sleepiness for a while, but she finally caught him nearly falling asleep on his feet. Giggling, she sent the water back into the pond and approached him. 

“I think someone is ready for bed now. Come on, Zuko, before you fall asleep out here and those advisors of yours find out you were up past your bed time.” He grumbled lowly that he did not have a bedtime, and he didn’t have to listen to his annoying advisors, but Katara only hushed him and helped him back inside. Once they were at his room again, she looked up at him for permission, which he half-consciously gave, and soon he was flopping on his bed, sleep ready to crash over him.

It really had been a long day.

“Will you be okay here, Zuko? Or should I stay a moment?” He couldn’t really tell if he was imagining it or not, but he thought perhaps she was blushing, eyes fluttering around the room and avoiding his for a long moment. He flopped his hand on her shoulder, too tired to form words anymore, but hoping she’d stay with him. Nodding, she helped him out of his boots, shifted him onto his bed and under his covers, and then, to his surprise, removed her boots and joined him. He couldn’t stop the heat that flooded his cheeks at the proximity of her body and his in his Fire Nation bed, but he couldn’t dwell too long on that when sleep began to call him.

Just as he was finally drifting off, he felt something light brush across his left cheek, and then there was shuffling before all was still. 

“Sleep well, Lord Zuko. The world needs to see that there can be beauty in the land of fire and ash.” He was out before he could fully catch her words.

-

“Have you seen Katara, Zuko?” The Fire Lord looked up from his breakfast, swallowing thickly at the fierce look Sokka was giving him. He had no reason to feel guilty under his protective gaze, but considering he’d woken up with the waterbender in his bed, well, it wasn’t exactly a good picture. He prayed Sokka didn’t find out.

“No, sorry. Maybe she’s with Aang? Or Suki?” Sokka looked more suspicious now, eyes narrowing at him as if trying to read his mind, and slowly shook his head. The warrior sat to his right, food set before him in an instant, and gave Zuko a chilling look.

“Aang said he hadn’t seen her since the fireworks, and Suki is still sleeping. I just find it funny that the last person I remember her being with was you, and here you are looking beyond exhausted, and she’s missing.” Zuko wanted to sink into the floor. How was it that he did nothing but be respectful to Katara and yet still was able to get into trouble? Rather than admit the bender was in his room, probably snoozing the day away, Zuko went back to reading his papers and shrugging. Maybe if he played clueless, Sokka would leave him alone.

It worked, though Zuko knew if she didn’t turn up soon, he’d be in huge trouble with her big brother.

Next to arrive was Aang, who was bounding to his seat on Zuko’s left, looking between the Fire Lord and Sokka with a questioning glance Zuko knew the meaning of instantly. When Sokka grunted, Aang turned sharp gray eyes on the firebender, which he pretended not to see in favor of reading about citizen disputes. Please Katara! 

“Zuko, we know you can’t possibly be that engrossed in your work so early.” Aang shot Sokka a look he didn’t think Zuko saw, but the Fire Lord ignored them both in favor of picking up a fruit tart and chewing on it in thought.

“Zuko, we’re just worried about Katara. I waited up for her, since she usually sees me before she goes to bed, but she never came last night. And when I went to her room, she wasn’t there. We just want to be sure nothing happened to her.” Zuko set down his papers and fixed Aang with a hard look, not wanting to crush the airbender’s spirit, but at the same time not liking where this was heading. Especially with the way Sokka was looking at him.

“I’m sure she’s fine, Aang. Katara doesn’t need watching. She can take care of herself! She defeated Azula without any help, don’t forget. You don’t need to watch her like she’s a child, okay?” Aang shrunk down in his seat a little, casting a forlorn glance at Sokka, but the Water Tribe Warrior was glaring at him.

“A bit defensive, are we Sparky? Maybe you know where my baby sister is?” He felt Aang’s eyes on him as he fell into a stare-down with Sokka, but thankfully the girl in question walked into the room at that moment, hair messily pulled into a ponytail and eyes still crusted in sleep. Sokka and Aang watched her carefully as she dropped into the seat next to her brother, food sat before her before she could even look around the table. A beat of silence passed before Sokka spoke.

“Morning, Katara.”

“Morning, Sokka. Aang. Zuko.” Warmth spread through his body when she spoke his name, his eyes having a hard time focusing on his paperwork now that Katara was there.

“It’s nice to finally see you. Aang was just saying he never saw you last night. And I couldn’t find you either. Mind explaining?” The waterbender gulped down a glass of water, blue eyes flickering to Zuko’s a split second, before glaring at her brother. She crossed her arms angrily.

“What I do in my own time is none of your business, Sokka. And Aang, I’m sorry I didn’t come see you last night. I was busy.” She went back to her meal, while Sokka silently steamed next to her. Aang accepted her apology easily, though Zuko could tell he was curious as to where she’d been. Only he knew the truth, and he was not about to say anything.

But clearly, Sokka wasn’t finished yet.

“I was telling our buddy, Zuko, how interesting it was that the last person I saw you with was him, and here you both are, looking extremely exhausted and casting glances at each other as if Aang and I can’t see!” Katara rolled her eyes at her brother, while Zuko snorted softly before diving back into his work. It wasn’t worth getting into with him, especially since he seemed to think he was right. Sokka was too stubborn sometimes.

“Well, I think it’s nice my two favorite masters are friends.” With that, Sokka pushed back noisily from the table and stalked off, muttering under his breath.  
-

 

“Hey, um, are you busy right now? There’s something I wanted to say.” Zuko looked up from his stack of papers, eyes feeling so dry he was afraid they might fall out of his head, and tried to focus his tired gaze on the blue tunic standing at the door. Most people knocked before entering, but she never did. He waved her forward with a sigh, wondering if he was ever going to get to the bottom of the monstrous mountain of papers on his desk.

Maybe when he was retired.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” For the first time, she seemed nervous in his presence, fiddling with her air and avoiding his eyes. He waited a beat before rising from his chair and trying again.

“Katara?” The waterbender continued to avoid his eyes, looking at the books on the shelves near his desk, lip caught between her teeth. He really didn’t have time for distractions, work beginning to weigh down on him, but just as he went to kindly ask her to leave, she turned to him, blue eyes hopeful.

“I know you’re insanely busy, Zuko, but I was hoping we could go back to the pond? I had such a lovely time before!” A whole ocean of emotions washed through him at her words. On the one hand, he was honored she wanted to spend more time with him, but on the other he didn’t want to start rumors and get into trouble with Sokka and Aang. Plus, he was pretty busy, and extremely tired as it was. Still, he couldn’t stand crushing the burning fire behind her oceanic eyes.

He cared a lot about Katara’s opinion of him.

“Katara, I have a lot of work to do. But,” Her fallen expression perked up, waiting to see what he would say next. He pulled on his robe and put away his supplies. His uncle was right; Fire Lords could take breaks every once in a while.

“I would love to go to the pond with you. I need a break!” Katara linked her arm with his the second he was out from behind his desk, dragging him out the door and down the hall as quietly and quickly as she could manage.

Back on the rock, Zuko closed his eyes, feeling the breeze ruffle his hair lightly while Katara manipulated the water only a few footsteps away. He really couldn’t believe he was hanging out with the waterbender he’d fought so hard against during the war. It still hit him when he’d pass Aang or Sokka in the hallway, or when he and Toph were discussing different officials of his, or when Suki thew a disguise on him and dragged him to the marketplace. 

He still wondered when he’d wake up from his vivid dream and see the greens and browns of the Earth Kingdom. 

“Zuko, does this look like a dragon to you?” He blinked in surprise, shifting his gaze over to where Katara was focusing on a stream of water shaped into something like a dragon, though it was missing the fine details. He appreciated it for a moment before nodding, smiling approvingly at her work. It looked great, for being made from water. She dropped it back into the water and shot him a proud smile.

Katara was so different than she’d been during the war. She was soft, she was insecure, she was playful, and she was strong, and she was mischievous. He wondered if her friends ever saw this side of her. He kind of hoped, deep down, she was only that way with him.

“I’ve been practicing every day while you’re working and Aang is off attending important meetings. I haven’t seen dragons in real life, so I had to find a picture of them. Thankfully your library has loads of books with dragons in them. I hope you don’t mind, but I borrowed one to use for reference.” She paused, seeming like she was waiting for his approval or annoyance, so he nodded slightly and grinned. 

“Good. Anyway, I wanted to show you since you know a lot about dragons and have gotten to see them up close. But that’s not why I brought you out here.” She looked around suddenly, as if she were afraid someone would pop out of the shadows, and moved to sit next to him, closer than he thought was necessary. Her blue eyes shone under the light of the still full moon, and Zuko found himself being dragged in like he was under a spell.

“What did you want to talk about?” The waterbender glanced away for a moment, eyes skating over the rippling pond, and Zuko noticed she was fiddling with her bracelet again.

This morning and last night.” He felt his blood freeze, eyes blowing wide open at her words. He’d made sure to be extra careful the night before, practically avoiding her the entire day after the fiasco from breakfast, and yet she’d found him out anyway.

Spirits.

“Oh?” He barely choked out. He was suddenly terrified of her next words, wondering if they would be harsh or understanding; calm or calloused. He didn’t want to lose her friendship, but he knew feelings could get in the way of it.

“I first wanted to apologize for my brother. He means well, but he doesn’t always go about things the right way. He only wants me to be safe, so he lashes out. I know that doesn’t excuse his rudeness, but I just wanted you to know it wasn’t really personal. Sokka likes you, he’s just a bit overprotective.” Zuko snorted, regretting it when she cast sharp eyes on him, and scrambled to explain.

“It’s just funny he feels like he needs to protect you when you’re Master Waterbender Katara, who beat me, Azula, a number of warriors and soldiers, saved my life, and watched after his clumsy self since forever, according to him. It’s understandable, of course, but it’s a little funny.” Katara rolled her eyes at him, though they also shone with pride and wonder at his words. 

“Anyway, I wanted to tell you that first thing. I know he can be a bit aggressive and accusatory, but like I said, he means well.” Zuko nodded. A beat of silence hung between them, Katara combing her fingers through her curtain of thick brown hair while Zuko waited for her to continue.

“Now, about last night...” She drew in a stream of air, blue eyes closed off for a moment before opening again, brimming with confidence. He braced himself, wondering what was coming next for them. It could go so well, or terribly wrong.

“There’s something I’ve been hiding from everyone, something I’ve known for a long time, but ignored because of the war and then the reparations, and I’ve finally realized its time to share. After the catacombs, the missions to teach Aang to firebend and save my father, and our trip out to Whale Tail Island, when I finally forgave you for all the things you’d done, I realized there was....something more.” Zuko felt hope bubbling in his belly at her words, though he wondered where this confession was coming from.

“I know I never made it clear how I felt, mostly because of Aang, but it was also because there was just so much to be done before I could even think about things like that. It was something I had to keep under wraps because of your destiny, and Aang’s destiny, and ending the war; there was just no time. But now, under the blanket of peace, I’ve been able to think about things.” She drew close to him, sending a shiver of anticipation through him.

“When you gave me this bracelet, I nearly jumped into your arms and kissed you because I was so happy. I’ve cared about you for so long, Zuko, but the time to tell you never happened until now. Last night, I was trying to hint at it, but I realized I needed to be more straight forward with you. You’re a wonderful person, Zuko, and I know you didn’t want to cause issues with Aang, me, and Sokka, but I don’t want that. I want- I want to be with you, if you want.” He watched in silent wonder as her confidence washed away, leaving insecurity and embarrassment in its wake.

Katara, the beautiful moon-powered waterbender, was admitting feelings for him? Was this a dream?’

“Of course. You- I’m sure you have a daughter of some noble you’re going to be with. I- I’m sorry. I should have just- but I couldn’t hold it in a moment longer! Last night, sitting with you under the moonlight, holding your hand, seeing those gold eyes of yours so relaxed and shining in humor...I couldn’t deny it any longer! I’ve cared for you too long to avoid it. But I see I was foolish to share. I- I’ll go.” His brain whirred back to life just in time to stop her, hand enclosing hers quickly and tugging her lightly back towards him. She came cautiously, eyes wide with wonder and trepidation, so he smiled down at her before clearing his throat softly.

“Katara, relax. There’s no noble’s daughter or any daughter for that matter. I’ve been so focused on helping set the world back right, I haven’t really focused on marriage and things like that. As for how I feel...” He trailed off, his typical ‘awkward Zuko’-ness coming back to haunt him, despite his practice of speaking to leaders across the world. Katara only beamed up at him, eyes glowing sapphire under the moonlight. He swallowed his nerves, knowing he had to push through.

“The bracelet kind of came about from me reminiscing about my days in the Earth Kingdom. In the catacombs was when I first felt...something. Kind of. Um...” He became more nervous the more he talked because her eyes were widening and he felt his budding confidence wilted away under her curious gaze. He knew he should have kept that to himself. They had still been enemies at the time, even though Zuko had been a fugitive of the Fire Nation at the time, and really only had their missing mothers to bond them. 

But, even when he’d been chasing them all over the world, he couldn’t deny how pretty the waterbender was, not to mention fierce. He’d just been hyper-focused on obtaining the Avatar, and thereby, his honor.

“You mean to tell me...you’ve liked me since our confrontation in the Crystal Catacombs? Even though I was screaming at you and blaming you for my mother’s death? Zuko..” He felt his cheeks warm at her surprised tone, flashing his gold eyes towards the sky for a moment.

“Erm, yes? I mean, I thought you were really nice. And even though I betrayed you all in the end, I had every intention of going with you. It just- it got complicated. With Azula and my father...” She nodded in understanding, relieving some of the tension in his shoulders and back.

“You don’t have to explain that, Zuko. Remember? We’ve moved passed that?” He chuckled lowly, nearly choking on air when her hand slid up his arm to his jaw, ice shooting through his veins. Just before either moved, he smiled down at her and shook his head.

“We kind of have Aang to thank for this.” He spoke so softly, he feared Katara couldn’t hear, but she looked up at him with a curious glint behind her eyes, like tugged up in a mischievous smile.

“Why? Because he’s the Avatar, and we never would have met if he hadn’t gotten out of the iceberg?” He rolled his eyes at her, fingers coming up to pinch her waist, something his ex never would have allowed, but Katara only yelped at, jumping against him in surprise.

“No, you little water lilly. Because without his traditions, I never would have given you the bracelet. We would be best friends forever.” Katara bummed her agreement, now fully pressed against him, hands wrapped tightly around his middle. He liked to think this would have happened eventually, but he was hopeless with sharing his feelings. His ex had been the pursuer, the one to ask him out, and the one to initiate everything.

“I don’t know; I’d like to think I would have figured it out without a reminder of our history. I mean, saving your life after you risked it for mine really hit me hard. And the care and understanding you showed when you helped me come to terms with my mother’s death. It’s always been there, deep down; your gift just gave me a reason to sort it all out and confront you.” She paused in thought, fingers fiddling with the silk robe he wore.

“Yeah, I guess we can thank Aang. But maybe after I tell him I can’t be with him. He has his heart set on us for some reason.” Zuko hugged her close, eyes scanning over the pond and silent night around it. This was becoming his favorite spot in the hole nation, possibly the world, thanks to her. 

“Why wouldn’t be like you? You’re amazing, Katara. I’ll never understand why you chose me, but I will cherish you like the finest jewel or Uncle’s best pot of tea. Now, we should probably head in. It’s quite late, and we have meetings tomorrow.” They turner as one unit toward the Palace, Katara tucked neatly under his arm, and began walking towards the door.

“You’re so silly, Zuko, but I’ll do the same. You mean a lot to me, and I hope we can make this work. I know it’s different when you’re Fire Lord and I’m just a Southern Water Tribe girl.” He winced at her words, wondering briefly what his advisors would say; what his Sages would think of his newly forged relationship with the mater waterbender.

Mostly, though, he wanted her to know she wasn’t just some “water Tribe girl” to him, and she wouldn’t be to his people. 

“You are not just a waterbender. The people of our nations know this, and I for sure know this, so it will all be fine. Not easy, but fine.” Together they pushed into the Palace, arms wrapped around each other and warmth glowing from their pores. Zuko never felt so happy in his whole life, save for his time in Bo Sing Se.

“Zuko?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad your sister threw you into the Crystal Catacombs with me that day. I’m glad you needed to chase the Avatar. And I’m glad I got to get to know you as Zuko, not just the Fire Lord.” He felt warmth flood his body at her words, lips meeting her temple before he could think over his actions. 

When he realized what he’d done, he tried to yank away, but she held him fiercely at her side, smile soft and warm, but eyes glowing. As he walked her back inside the warmth of the Palace, nodding to some guards who stood watch at the door, he let his mind wander to a future he never imagined for himself: himself with Katara, their kids spread around them as they all exchanged gifts with each other, kissing each of them lightly and laughing boyishly when the kids start fighting over something. 

 

Maybe he really would keep up with Aang’s silly gift tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes I can’t beleve this is so late!! I tried to have it done by Christmas, but it ended up being waaayyyy longer than I intended, so I had to keep putting it off.
> 
> Oh well, I hope you all liked it! Zutara is my favorite ship right now, so I’m trying to churn out a lot more stories about them. Thanks for reading and have a great new year!! Xx
> 
> **If you have a fanfic request, feel free to share it in the comments. I’ll write anything you want (unless it’s something really explicit/offensive). Fandoms I’m not a part of, I will probably need more information on! :)**


End file.
